tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2018
In 2018, Cybertron is going through a period of restoration. Civilians that fled the war eons ago are beginning to return, and cities are starting to flourish and thrive once more. Megatron has taken up residence in Helex (to the possible umbrage of the Triumverate), while Shockwave rebuilds Tarn and the Autobots expand outward from Iacon. The Dominicons are moving on the Neutral Territories; it is unknown if their intentions are to protect or rule. Rumors abound of the return of The Fallen, which may signal the end of Cybertron’s peaceful lull. On Earth, Cobra controls most of the United States, leaving President MacLeod exiled to his Southern White House in Mar-a-Lago – where he is currently the target of a Cobra espionage operation. The Joes may have a virus that can stop the BATs patrolling the captured American cities – unless Cobra has found a way to stop it already. Cobra has targeted Russia next, assassinating Vladimir Putin and assaulting the Kremlin. Several countries have offered allegiance to the Decepticons in response to Megatron and Banshee’s carrot-and-stick approach, making life more complicated for Optimus Prime. On Nebulos, the Autobots have contacted Gort and the Nebulan resistance, but their activities there have piqued the interest of the Hive, who have contacted the Decepticons for a meeting to discuss possible mutual interests. Grax has taken the lead on negotiations on behalf of the Hive. Events January * January 15 - "MacLeod Spends MLK Day Golfing" - MacLeod Advocates For Public Service on MLK Day, But Spends It at Mar-A-Lago Resort * January 27 - "Dust Devil Defends Spike" - Dust Devil calls Crosscut out for not better supporting Spike Witwicky in Spike's duties as junior ambassador. * January 27 - "Ahoy Dust Devil!" - Dust Devil meets a pirate on Nebulos! February * February 05 - "Knightmare Encounter" - Aegis encounters Knightmare in the Neutral Territories of Cybertron. * February 17 - "Battle in the Neutral Territories" - In the Neutral Territories, Takedown encounters Blitzkrieg and Encore. Feb 24 - Emergency Engex Drop The citizens of the Neutral Territories, recently deprived of their engex thanks to a raid by the Decepticon Blitzkrieg, awoke to a surprise gift today. In the early hours, an unknown large aircraft, believed to be Encore, para-dropped two palettes loaded with kegs of engex. A local on-scene reported the engex to be 'a little green, but good quality' and there were 'no issues that a month or two in a cold cellar won't fix'. Feb 28 - Cobra Attacks President! "Greetings, America, anchor Chalk Mathers reporting. The MacLeod administration was in shock yesterday, when an Anheuser-Busch spokesman revealed himself as an agent of Cobra, attempting to bug the Presidential jewels themselves with a fraud - a wiretapped golf club. This most sacred of sports, golf, has kept the President alive, and now, Cobra seeks to take it away from us, President MacLeod, and the rest of the free world. When will you stop, Cobra? President MacLeod made the following statement at a press conference in Mar-a-Lago:" "You know, I used to respect Cobra Commander, but now, I know he cheats at golf. And cheating at golf is a sign of a very, very bad sport. I love golf, but I hate pitch and putt. And Cobra Commander is a real lightweight." March * March 1 - The Ark was attacked by a group of Decepticons led by Megatron. The Decepticons were driven back by Autobots commanded by Optimus Prime. April * April 17 - "Attack on the Metal Plains" - The Decepticons are at it again, launching a massive campaign in an attempt of take over the manufacturing base of the newly-revitalized Cybertron. Only Elita's squad of plucky Autobots can stop Shockwave's relentless march to the west from Helex. * April 18 - "Starlight Investigation" - An unwelcome visitor turns up at Starlight Mansion. category:2018 Category:IC Years May * May 04 - "Danger on the High Seas!" - Chance and Cutter are attacked by pirates! May 04 - RED ALERT: GI Joe base Yesterday evening, over heard on the joe's radio band, Slipstream was called to General Hawks' office to discuss the pilots 'Request for funds to expand education' he had supposedly submitted. While due to privacy laws, nobody knows what the request was about, Slipstream exited not long after looking terrifyingly cheerful. A lot of people in the PITT are currently quite on edge and watching him suspiciously, and checking all toilets. May 08 - Pirates *Overheard in a bar* Guy 1: I heard some weird dude dressed as a pirate hit the G. I. Joes. Guy 2: I heard the same dude hit Cobra and stole a Tiger Ray from them. Guy 1: What'd Cobra do? Guy 2: They've put a bounty on the guy's head. 10 May - "The Very Mysterious Mr Sterling" A new guest at Rancho Corba Acres receives medical treatment. May 16 - "Forgemates" Elita One finally gets something off her processor. May 17 - "Invasion of Valvolux" The Decepticons launch an assault on Valvolux. May 20 - "Surprise Audit" Dr. Kwak is surprised by an unexpected audit of her medical center. May 21 - "Raid on Valvolux" Overlord launches a surprise attack on Valvolux. May 22 - "Awkward Interview" Mesocyclone interviews the charismatic (and foul-mouthed) Encore. May 23 - "Pirate Plans" Bloody Bones makes plans to seize and outfit a ship for his pirates. May 23 - "At the Jiggle Hut" Interrogator and Method share a drink. June * 6-3 - "Old mech, new tricks" - Imager shows off, and Encore gets an idea out of it. * June 6 - "Valvolux: Another Problem for the Pile" - The Dominicons report in with something worth knowing. * June 9 - "Sniper Duel" - Blast Off vs Backblast in Valvolux! * 6/15 - "Dungeon Crawl Part 1" - Heroic Autobots head beneath Valvolux. *6/18 - "Dungeon Crawl Part 2" - Heroic Autobots beneath Valvolux. *6/19 - "Dungeon Crawl Part 3" - Heroic Autobots beneath Valvolux. *Jun 20 - "Artistic Outlets" - Delusion and Knightmare discuss interior decorating. * Jun 21 - "Knightmare's Plans" - The Dominicons discuss the fate of Valvolux. * June 27 - "Putin Is Dead" - Cobra breaks the news that Putin is dead. * 6-28 - "The Ghost of Horrorshow" - Interrogator and Natalia are visited by the ghost of Horrorshow. * 28 June - "Battle against the Pod Creatures" - Last time, the Autobots found a hatch out of the repair bay. It led down to a tunnel carved right through the rock. They ran from some ominous buzzing and ended up here, in a chamber with pods that probably contain living creatures. * June 29 - "Interrogator's Interrogation" - Storm Shadow attempts to discover what happened with Interrogator. * 30 June - "The Energon Stream" - The Autobots below Valvolux investigate a chamber giving off a strange glow. July * 3 July - "The Dying Mech" - The Autobots find a dying prisoner. * July 4 - "Independence Day" - Interrogator frees himself by giving up his greatest secret. * 4 July - "Fight the Mutants" - Heroic Autobots face twisted mutants beneath Valvolux. Jul 06 - Interrogator Insane? Heard around Cobra bases: :"Read that report Interrogator wrote? Who in their right mind would think they're fighting a ghost?" :"That's nothing, listen to this. Interrogator was put in a hospital room in DC. His girlfriend EXTREMELY loudly and angrily broke up with him for dragging her down with him." :"I heard that Interrogator and his gunners were in his hospital room, but somehow Dr. Alexander Johan Hamilton walked out in a plain Viper Infantryman uniform with Interrogator's gunners." Jul 15 - Alien Livestream Footage has become popular on social media accounts of the self-proclaimed Nebulan 'Poise' as she visits all around the Earth in some sort of hovercycle. She's green, short, and cute, so she's popular with a few age-ranges. Whether or not she's /really/ an alien is up for debate, it could just be a marketing gimmick for her channel. #NerdyNeb The latest update involves Poise, on her way to Machu Picchu, meeting two Junkions on the plains of Peru, and an off-duty GI JOE member and his pack of sapient pouch rats. The Junkions construct a Llama-Robot which trended on Tweeter for a while, and then the sensors cut out when a rainbow pigment bomb goes off. Jul 18 - A New Meme A couple of pictures were posted on Instagram by a vacationer at the Chernobyl Exclusion Zone on the internet, showing a large, messy, six legged vessel with a projecting 'head' of some kind behind the dead trees of the Red Forest. Immediately, photoshoppers started adding to the pictures. A popular version has a giant flyswatter hovering over the bug-like shape. Another has a caption: "Boy, the new Fallout looks amazing". Some versions color the bug shape in different colors to resemble a toddler's toy. It'll all blow over in a week or so. Jul 19 - Overheard in Valvolux "Holy Primus, did you see that dragon last night?" "Nah, I was too busy staring at the giant combiner femme. That was a lot of lady! ... You think maybe I could get one of them Dominicons to go for a quiet dinner sometime?" "Probably not with your face, but they're still in town if you wanna try." Jul 24 - UN Craft Sunk! :The U.N. Transport Xin An, en route from China to the West Coast United States was attacked last night in a devastating night-time assault in International Waters near the U.S. Northwest coast. Official reports state that the craft was a merchant vessel on an international diplomatic trade operation, but undisclosed sources state that the craft was carrying U.N. Troops to reinforce American armed forces fighting to remove Cobra occupation. :The ship was struck by four torpedoes that survivors state were dropped by a helicopter, which also released several depth charges during flyover before the craft angled for high altitudes. :Loudspeaker broadcasts from the vehicle included laughter and statements that included 'I'm and Autobot' as well as the statement 'my name is Blades.' The veracity of this cannot be commented on, but sources say the voiceprint is being checked with other recordings of the Autobot Blades speaking. :S.O.S. signals were received and a Japanese trade ship, as well as the U.S.S. Momsen were able to respond, while the Xin An was able to launch lifeboats, approximately 186 of the total 368 total crew and passengers were killed by ordinance, or were trapped aboard when the ship sank. Our hearts and prayers go out to their families... ::(Log: Enemy of My Enemy ) Jul 28 - Tunguska Amethyst Going to Auction ;MOSCOW, Russia After five years in a warehouse, one of the deadliest and most beautiful amethysts in the world will be available at auction. Known as the Tunguska Amethyst after where it was found, it is considered of "Deep Siberian" quality, a desirable rating given to amethysts with a deep purple color that show flashes of red and blue. The current owner, Victor Vasya, refuses to even look at the gemstone, believing it to be cursed. He is arranging a private auction, calling for all those who wish to own the mysterious amethyst to provide proof that they can afford what will possibly be a multimillion dollar price. Victor Vasya is the executor for the estate of the previous owner, Ania Artur, who only held it for three years after acquiring it from a similar auction. Found soon after the mysterious explosion known as the Tunguska event, little has been discovered other than its size and quality. Unfortunately, the large gemstone (weighing nearly half a kilogram) has never been cut- the longest any owner has held the gem was seven years. Even those scientists who examined the gemstone died soon after from illness or violence. Some speculate that it might be radioactive, perhaps even extraterrestrial in origin. Others consider the curse to be no more real than that of other famous gemstones, an exaggeration brought about by the turbulent events since its discovery. In a few short weeks, a new owner will have a chance to find out. July 31 - "A Very Special Guest" Windblade instructs Vortex on how to speak to cities. August * August 3 - "Langley Falls" - The CIA headquarters is captured by Cobra, and many CIA agents with it. Aug 03 - Dominicon delivery to Valvolux "Did you see it? Those Dominicons put up a building yesterday." "Wait, overnight?" "Not even that. They showed up with their helicopter hauling a couple of huge crates. They opened the first one- it was a lot flatter than the second- and it had walls and floor and ceiling already in it, with these crazy interlocking joints at the edges. They just picked up the pieces and fitted them together, and bam, instant building." "I gotta see that. I wonder if it's actually all that sturdy." "They'd better hope so. The second crate was full of energon cubes. They stashed them all in their new building, but they said they'll give it out to any of the citizens that need it." "Just citizens? 'Cause I know some guys who could use a little pick me up." Aug 04 - Langley Falls >**Breaking News!**< icons cross the screen :"Good evening America, I'm Jim Billitzer with CNN - Langley, Virginia has fallen to Cobra. G.I. Joe, CIA, and US Military forces have been beaten back in a blitzkrieg assault!" the image cuts to a distant shot of tracer fire, rockets, and explosions all around the CIA HQ compound. "With the loss of Central Intelligence headquarters, Cobra gains another step into American territory! POTUS and US Government officials have declined to comment at this time, but many wonder if the United States has taken another step towards total collapse.' :Images of B.A.T.s marching across a field covered in patches of fire and Sky Serpents buzzing over Langley fill the screen, there is a noticeable lack of retreating US forces seen on screen though, other than the odd black SUV or Humvee. A shot from the point of view of a on-scene camera angles to try and get past CIA road blocks, but Viper and Cobra Trooper forces suddenly move into view, one raising his hand to cover the lens before the shot cuts out. :"Several Pro-Cobra rallies have sprung up across the US as this occurred, a disturbing notion indee--" Jim suddenly looks up, eyes wide, 'Ladies and gentle-" audio cuts out and a man in a black suit with a red pocket square shoves Jim out of frame, he adjusts a wire mic on his tie and smiles as audio returns. :"Good evening America... the failed and spoiled spy-ring of America shall not have the power to spy on its people unjustly out of fear and over-reactionary security theater. Ladies and Gentlemen, we are here to tell you - you are truly safe to live without fear of your privacy invaded... Hail Cobra." The scene cuts out to a an American flag with the Cobra symbol over the star field. 8/9 - "Target Quantico" Interrogator, Alley Viper 301, and Over Kill confirm strategy for Quantico. August 13 - "Revolver's Revelations" Interrogator interrogates Revolver. 8/16 - "Quantico Taken" Red Zone, Chi, and Cookie attempt to back up the FBI in anticipation of an attack following the fall of Langley. A three point attack, from the north, east at the Quantico USMC base, and underground is launched by Cobra, resulting in the injury and capture of many FBI agents, as well as the capture, by Cobra, of the USMC base of Quantico, and the joint FBI and DEA Headquarters. Aug 16 - Chernobyl in Bloom A couple of tourists have recorded shaky videos with their cell phones and put them on the internet. They both show Pripyat and the Red Forest covered in springy vines that seem to grow even while they're being recorded. Multicolored, metallic flowers bloom all along the length of the plants. When one of the cameras gets too close to a vine, a green, hunch-backed Junkion shuffles over and shoos them away, waving a watering can. Aug 16 - FBI Routed! :"I'm Simone Chesley with USBS News. Quantico, Virginia is in flames tonight, and the compound housing the FBI and DEA Academy and Headquarters have been struck in a two prong assault that also saw Cobra taking control of the Quantico US Marine Corps base along the Potomac river.' Simone's face looks grave, the camera pulls out, showing imagery from body cams, gun cams, and even some very long distance helicopter shots showing missile fire from the northern woodlands and east from Cobra gunships striking the HQ buildings, where a large portion of ground appears to have been chewed up by tunneling machines, :'Survivors reported sighting Over Kill among the Cobra forces. G.I. Joe, on site Marine forces, and FBI troops were unable to hold back the assault. Like the CIA, the FBI has been rooted out of their home base and are on the backfoot. USMC forces were sighted retreating towards Parris island. America trembles tonight, where will the serpent strike next? For USBS News, I'm Simone Chesley..." Cut to commercial. August 21 - "Return to the Fold" Major Bludd is formally brought back into Cobra. August 21 - Tastes like fallout! Apparently another video of Poise's trips around the world is getting a lot of likes. In it, she talks with Ar-Gent Silverfinger who shows her around the now-farmed Chernobyl power plant. Specialized vines apparently absorb radiation from the surrounding area and it collects in the strange shiny red fruits. Footage is shown of the Evil Inc employees gathering the fruit and taking it to Spaceball-1. Further into the interview, Ar-Gent speaks of forming luxury colonies on Mars for the Terrans, though it'll take a year or less to complete. At one point, Poise asks what happens to the fruit, but the question never really gets resolved. There's more footage of the vines and of the wild boars in the area before it cuts off. Aug 31 - "Prime Meets with Spike" Optimus Prime discusses Spike’s dreams for a new Super Fort. September * 4 September - "Cobra Commander's Dreams" - Cobra Commander describes his dreams for Cobra to Major Bludd. September 11 - "Norfolk Report" Cobra's attack is rebuffed.